Ai No Kusabi: Jinsei to Ai
by Soulhearts
Summary: After Dana Bahn, life takes a strange turn for Riki. Iason hasn't changed much (aside from becoming short-tempered), but Jupiter, the all-power super computer has started demanding strange things. Riki not only notices that Iason is stressed from this, but Riki is a part of the super computer's plan himself! What is it that is soon to change in Tanagura, and indeed, all of Amoï?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Riki shuddered painfully as he curled up on his side, a ripple of agony running like an electric shock through his tormented and bruised body. The mongrel forced himself to remember to breathe, but with every breath he took, his lungs burned and his swollen, broken lips protested in agony.

"Well _pet_, have we learned our lesson for today?" Iason Mink smiled chillingly as he bowed to stand up-right from his chair and move towards his injured plaything. The almost-broken pet could do nothing but nod faintly, and sincerely pray that his master would choose not to destroy his battered body anymore than he had.

_"I cannot hear you pet." _Iason's voice became darker and more sinister as his looming shadow intercepted the trembling frame of his slum-dog, lying injured before him. When the tan-skinned mongrel gave no audible reply, the Blondie's eyebrows curved downwards, a crease of a frown appearing on the man's forehead.

Riki never even noticed the Tanagura elite's arm raise up into the air, but when it came down upon him, the mongrel cried out and choked on his scream like a wounded animal, two unwilling tears of agony being unleashed upon his cheeks. The metal stick in the Blondie man's hand made sharp contact with Riki's beleaguered remains again and again, hitting the pet another five times with a fervent anger that was displayed on Iason's face as nothing more than a cold, sinister expression. Riki released more than one tormented cry as the chains that bound his wrists to the bed rattled portentously. He pulled on them tightly, gripping onto them for dear life and his body spasmed with each contact of the training device that his master yielded with lithe and precise skill.

Iason wore a disturbingly sadistic smirk as Riki curled up again as much as he possibly could, tremors rippling throughout his entire body. "Well?" the taller man pressed pitilessly, "Or do we have to take this further?"

Riki's eyes widened alarmingly as the words left Iason's mouth. _No_, the mongrel thought pleadingly, _Please, no more!_

Riki could only squeak out an answer, his voice was too hoarse and raw from the horrific screaming he'd done earlier in the night, and this seemed to displease his elite master immensely. One of Iason's bleach-coloured eyebrows arched in irritation and Riki fully expected the thick, metal crop to come down upon him again. The raven-haired man grit his teeth, shut tight his eyes and clenched his jaw as he braced for the inevitable impact that he was sure was about to come. To Riki's surprise however, his master's metal whip did not make one-sided contact with his skin again, and after twenty-two seconds, Riki tentatively opened his eyes.

"My _pet_," Iason sat down gracefully alongside his possession. Iason's hand ran over Riki's clean-shaven jaw and he smiled softly, almost as if he were a different person to the one Riki had faced less than one minute ago. The slender and beautiful Blondie wiped at the streaky marks that Riki's tears had left upon his face, and the tan-skinned man internally gawked at the Blondie as he looked down at him almost lovingly. "You do look _delicious._" Iason finished breathlessly.

Iason compelled his pet onto his stomach and Riki complied without much resistance. The Blondie traced over Riki's back where more welts, sores and bruises were already visibly starting to show. Riki's muscles twitched automatically as Iason triggered nervous pain responses where he traced over some of the more open wounds. Iason sighed as he blinked slowly with a shake of his head. "When will you learn Riki?" The elite asked the dark-haired man quietly. "What have you got to gain by resisting me? Oh, right, your everlasting _pride_, wasn't it?" Iason smirked, but not with ill-intent.

Riki shoved his face roughly into the pillow as Iason prodded some of the fresher injuries with a gloved index finger. Riki's eyes stung with fresh tears that the willful mongrel refused to shed. So what if Iason was right? Riki already knew that he had nothing to gain by resisting him, and his "_Everlasting pride_" was nothing more than an illusion that had been torn to pieces and left in shambles by the possessive man that loomed above him. After hours (Riki honestly wasn't sure how many hours) of soulless, degrading torture, Riki was ready to grip onto the rope that would pull him out, even if that rope was coated in a deadly acid. Riki had been forced to turn the _pain_ that Iason imposed upon him into _pleasure, _Riki had bled from almost every orifice he owned, all in one excruciating night, and Riki would be surprised if Iason hadn't broken anything, bones or otherwise, with his brutal, expert education.

Iason once again turned his pet over to face him and Riki's dark obsidian eyes were met with clear, exasperated sapphire ones that bore deeper into Riki than the pet wanted. The Blondie, who expelled an aura of power, sighed softly as he looked down at his beautiful mongrel, and Riki stared back up at the face he knew oh-so-well with hesitation, anger and a slight fear of the almost godly man. Only after Iason's eyes seemed to have reached Riki's soul did the Blondie man tear away his gaze; breaking eye contact and un-chaining his headstrong mongrel from the bed frame.

As soon as the rigid chains were undone, Riki had pulled out his bleeding wrists and pulled them into his chest, cradling his hurt as much as he could. Iason once again looked down at him with disapproval. "Come Riki, we must see to that." Iason declared gently. Riki shook his head as fiercely as he could, given his condition, but this seemed to make Iason livid. "_Riki, get up now!"_ Ordered Iason as he grabbed Riki's upper wrist in a vice grip and wrenched the poor soul from his comfortable place on the bed.

"_Eeyah-!_" Riki yelped as he fell onto the floor, his legs giving way underneath him. Riki wanted desperately to convey that he wasn't _trying_ to be difficult or _resist_ Iason, he really couldn't support his own weight! Iason's earlier punishment had been to get his pet into an aroused state, but refuse him climax. During this it seemed Iason had also become aroused and used Riki's body as a relief for his own perverted pleasure. Somewhere along the way Iason had eventually become tired or bored with this and had instead chose to continue by beating Riki up. Riki was sure he couldn't stand because of Iason's pounding sex drive which the man had chosen to, _pound into him._

Iason looked down at his beloved with an unreadable expression that Riki absolutely loathed, mainly because Riki couldn't read Iason's temper when he was like this. Iason's bright blue eyes had no feeling in them but they burned a frightening, icy azure. After a moment of pause, the Blondie man's expression softened and he picked up his pet, as if he were as light as a feather, in one swoop of his arms. Iason strode purposefully towards the bathroom and Riki began to feel the haze of unconsciousness pull at his weary body. Oh how Riki just wanted to sleep! He would sleep forever if Iason would let him… But of course, what was he thinking; the Eos elite would never allow such a thing, _especially_ _now_. Riki wasn't his old-self anymore… literally.

Dana Bahn had been an experience for both Riki and Iason, to say the least. Riki felt betrayed by his former pairing partner, so much so that, even if by chance the two managed to cross paths again (which in itself was highly unlikely), Riki would act like he didn't know Guy. It didn't mean Riki didn't still want his freedom from Iason, it just meant that staying with the blondie was more preferable than seeing Guy. However this left Riki with two very unappealing choices. One would be to try and return to Ceres, but that would mean not only seeing Guy, but also the rest of his former gang or, Riki's second option, to stay in Tanagura with Iason and continue to be the Blondie's plaything for the rest of his life… and now, Jupiter's as well.

After Dana Bahn, the super computer had made some choices of her own, one of which Riki greatly abhorred. Jupiter had never been comfortable with the relationship that Iason and Riki had and she'd seriously considered wiping her favourite son's memories in order to preserve peace and just, kill off the mongrel. But this is not what occurred in the end. The super computer had worked quickly to complete a program that would serve as her link, to Riki, of all people. From what Iason had told Riki after he'd woken up from his third consecutive surgery, post Dana Bahn, the super computer was now directly linked to Riki's brains pleasure centers, meaning that every pleasurable thing _he_ felt, the super computer would feel too. Riki was confused and baffled as to why the super computer would even want to feel pleasure, let alone choose _him_ as its link. Not that it really mattered in the end, what was done was done and Riki could not change anything. Iason had, of course, been ecstatically pleased with the outcome, meaning he would have to _"train"_ and of course love his pet more often.

Iason placed his mongrel in the warm bath that he himself had drawn, and watched his beloved gasp in distress as his raw wounds hit the water. Iason grimaced almost unnoticeably, but after all this time, Riki could pretty much read Iason like an open book… most of the time. Eventually, Riki sighed and leaned back into the bathwater, now that it wasn't stinging so much. After about ten minutes, Riki noticed that Iason's eyes had trailed down to Riki's newest bodily acquisition: an ornately shaped and dark-coloured pet ring, of course, Riki had also been replaced down _there_ as well, on his second surgery; something to do with Raoul somehow manipulating his genes so that his cells were stimulated to grow. Riki wasn't sure of the details…

"I hope you realise that I went easy on you today." Iason's facial expression had returned to cold and calculating. Riki looked up at Iason who stared him in the eye and his voice came out as more of a whiney breath more than anything else.

"I know." The tan-skin man replied, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he looked down again at the bathwater.

"I won't be that easy on you next time you misbehave." Iason's eyes narrowed faintly, his icy expression betrayed only by a twitch of the corner of his lips.

"_I know!"_ Riki yelled as he brought his arms down with a splash. God, the man had rendered him unconscious more times than he could count. He _knew_ Iason had been modest with his punishment today, it still didn't mean Riki would be able to walk tomorrow!

Iason's eyes narrowed again considerably and Riki peaked up at the blonde haired man through his dark eyelashes. "Sorry." He mumbled quietly as he allowed his body to go somewhat limp in the bathtub.

Iason stood and walked over to the medicinal cabinet, leaving Riki unsure as to whether the Blondie had forgiven him for his verbal slip-up. Iason returned to Riki's side and ordered the pet to get out of the tub. Riki complied as he stood unsteadily, gripping onto the edge of the tub as his shaking legs attempted to obey Riki's wishes. Eventually, Riki managed to stand and clamber precariously out of the bath, which was then followed by Iason wrapping a fluffy, white towel around his dearly loved pet. Iason helped to steady and then dry his pet, much to Riki's chagrin protests, and then the Blondie led his pet gently by hand back to his master bedroom. Iason sat Riki and himself down upon the bed and pulled out a long string of white bandages.

"Why don't you just get Cal to do this?" Riki whispered, and Iason could tell his pet was slightly out of it; be it the exhaustion or the pain hindering his Riki's reason, Iason could not tell.

Iason looked at his mystified pet and chuckled internally. "It is late… it is likely Cal is already asleep." Iason replied as he gestured for Riki to hold out his arms. Riki obeyed weakly, his arms shaking faintly, and Iason began wrapping the poor pet's gashes up tightly. "Besides, I want to touch you every chance I get now that Jupiter has sanctified you as my _select pet_." At Iason's words, Riki's expression turned sour, leaving the baffled one this time, Iason.

When Iason had finished wrapping Riki's bloody wrists, the Blondie elite ordered his pet to sleep and gratefully, Riki complied. Iason wrapped his arms around his sleeping love and he too soon fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

• .•*´¨`*•• ||~||~|| ••*´¨`*•.

The sound of something shattering woke Iason from his sleep. He noted that Riki was still asleep and therefore Cal must have been the one who created the superfluous noise. Iason rose from the bed quietly, so as not to disturb his charming and striking pet, and quickly grabbed his robe. Iason made his way out into the great room where, displeasingly, he found Cal sweeping up a broken vase of pottery.

"Cal," Iason spoke sharply and the furniture flinched in terror, "What happened here?"

Cal looked up at his master in dread. "I'm terribly sorry Master Iason! It was an accident!" The furniture apologised profusely. Iason just stared down at his trembling furniture with an arctic cold glower.

"I see…" Iason paused as he looked down at his deplorably inept furniture. Iason wasn't in a pleased mood, in fact the man was very _displeased_ of late, and although he had woken with a mildly improved temperament, that had very quickly gone south. Neither Riki nor Cal knew _why_ Iason had become so short-tempered lately, but both of them were experiencing the master's wrath. Iason frowned at Cal for a moment as the furniture attempted to tidy the mess, but Iason had already reached his limited patience with the boy. Gripping Cal by the wrist, he dragged the boy to the newly renovated living room, picked up the leather whip he usually used on his pet, and began to beat the boy over the back.

Cal wasn't used to being picked on by his master. The boy was calm, quiet, obedient; everything a good furniture should be, why was Iason so hell bent on punishing him over something as trivial as a vase? Iason had let bigger things slide in the past!

"_Iason_!" yelled an all too familiar voice. Riki had suddenly appeared in the doorway. Assessing the situation, Riki had characteristically jumped into the fray, protecting poor Cal from the whip and being hit instead. Iason's whip left a large gash over the left side of Riki's face, and the mongrel winced in pain.

"_Riki," _Iason stared at him unemotionally, but inside Iason was fuming at his pet. "_Get out of the way."_

"Why are you _beating_ _Cal_, what did the _furniture_ do that was so bad!?" Riki continued to protest against Iason's brutal tirade.

Iason turned away from his furniture and pet with a single "_Tsk"_. Were his pet and furniture ganging up against _him?_ No, thought Iason solemnly, Riki would throw himself in front of any whip for someone he cared about. And Iason had no doubts that Riki _did_ care about the furniture, and Cal reciprocated those platonic feelings, but still, Iason remained irate. The tall Blondie massaged his temple with his left hand as he put the crop down, attempting to calm and compromise his feelings with his much-loved Riki's.

Both the furniture and the pet breathed a soft sigh of relief as they watched Iason put the lash down. "Cal, go clean up the mess." Iason barked, his eyes closed as he continued to massage his temple. Cal nodded, gave a little '_Yes sir'_ and scurried away from Lord Iason Mink as fast as he was able. "Riki," Iason continued and Riki froze.

"Yes?" the tanned man answered guardedly.

Iason ceased his temple massage and opened his azure eyes to look at his Riki. "How are you feeling today?"

Riki inadvertently blushed and looked away from Iason's gaze. This short but simple action gave Iason more than enough information on how Riki was feeling, and Iason found it endearing, smiling briefly at his love.

"I– I've been better…" Riki answered in a mumble, still refusing to look back at Iason. Iason's smile broadened at Riki's embarrassed reply, and his member up front gave a significant throb. Instantly, Iason's smile became a grimace. It was too early for _that!_ Iason couldn't give up all reason so early in the morning and devour his Riki, however much he wanted to!

Iason forced his face back into a tight smile and, taking Riki's hand, Iason led his beloved into the dining room. Iason called for Cal, ordering him to make breakfast. Cal was happy that Riki had, miraculously, put Iason Mink into a happier mood and the furniture quickly hurried off to make the pair their breakfast.

• .•*´¨`*•• ||~||~|| ••*´¨`*•.

"Oh, you're here, I should have guessed." Iason walked out onto the balcony at dusk, only to find Riki having his usual smoke.

"Mmm." Riki agreed absent-mindedly as he stared out over the city of Tanagura towards Ceres: his _true_ home, the one he could never again return to. Iason sat down behind Riki and the mongrel let the Blondie slip his arms around his waist. Iason gently took the packet of cigarettes from his love and inspected the contents of the packet.

"You've had more than one of these today haven't you?" Iason accused, his eyes narrowing, already knowing full-well that he was right.

"Yeah," Riki conceded with a resigned puff, perfectly happy not to elaborate any further than that.

"How many have you had?" Iason's eyes narrowed even further, and a crease appeared on his forehead. _He and Riki had_ _been over this!_ Iason had specifically told his pet that he was limited to one per day. He was trying to wean Riki off of the nasty habit he had picked up from his former life in Ceres. Iason was soon going to make it one every two days and expand the time frame from there on until Riki no longer looked or asked for them.

"This would be my second." Riki puffed again. A bothered expression appeared on his face, not going completely unnoticed by Iason.

Iason set the packet of cigarettes down again and pulled Riki closer to him, slightly nibbling on his ear and deciding to let this little misdemeanor slide. "What's troubling you my love?" Riki unconsciously shuddered in anticipation at Iason's voice. Attempting to regain his composure, Riki inhaled his cigarette again and exhaled before he next spoke.

"You."

Iason was mildly surprised by Riki's answer, but he didn't let it show on his face. "How so?" the Tanagura elite asked in a detached tone. The superior Blondie was internally apprehensive, but again, the imposing man did not let it appear on his features.

Riki sighed softly as he gently caressed Iason's arm with his fingertips, serving only to tighten Iason's hold on him. Riki rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was going anywhere! Why did the Blondie always have to act as though he was about to dash off? _Well, I guess I have attempted to leave before…_ the raven-haired pet silently admitted.

"You've been really harsh lately. Not just to me, but to Cal as well. I'm… concerned about you." Riki voice cracked as he audibly voiced his disquieted worries with a soft blush falling over his cheeks. Riki did _not_ feel manly admitting this to Iason, nor did this help to dredge up or salvage his pitiable pride. Iason's first response to Riki's confession was to squeeze the dark-haired mongrel to him tighter.

"Thank you Riki." The Blondie whispered into Riki's ear, once again sending an electric shudder down the man's spine. "I'm truly sorry that I've been so harsh with you. Jupiter has been… _trying_ of late." This greatly surprised Riki. It wasn't like Iason to talk about work when he was alone with Riki and, even more so, to call the great super-computer _trying_ was even more out of character for Riki's Blondie.

The rest of the night was spent in a blissful calm for the pet and his master. The pair sat outside until it became cold, ate a delicious dinner made by Cal and spooned in bed before promptly falling asleep. Riki's brain began to turn as the man fell into a deep slumber. For Iason to be so on-edge and for him to call Amoï's super-computer trying… something was definitely up, and Riki knew that things were about to change in Tanagura… for better… or worse.

* * *

Hi guys, this is my first Ai no Kusabi fanfic. Sadly, I haven't been able to get my hands on the novels to read them, however, I have watched all the OVA's and the remake. Please let me know if my facts are out of whack. I've based half my knowledge on other people's works due to my lack of printed Ai no Kusabi books.

Please leave a review and have a nice day! (≧ ω ≦)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Iason exited Jupiter tower with an expression of stone. Iason was somewhat worried about Jupiter's proposal and the other Blondie elites were also _very_ concerned. The proposition that Jupiter had announced to her elite children pleased none of them, but Jupiter was adamant. Iason wore a mask of expressionless marble, but underneath the man was both worried and seething. Iason had gone to Jupiter to try and talk some sense into her but, to his chagrin, it had not paid off. She was a _super_ _computer_ for crying out loud, she was supposed to be the most reasonable, logical one on the planet. Iason was now seriously considering what had caused such a rapid and odd change in Jupiter's behaviour, and both he and Raoul had come up with a similar conclusion last night; both were almost positive it somehow had to do with Jupiter's newfound connection to Riki. Iason replayed his conversation with Jupiter through his head.

"**My son, you cannot stop this from happening. It will happen, and I have no doubt that things will continue to run smoothly here under your hand**." Jupiter had said to Iason.

"But, how shall we handle the key systems that only _you_ have access to? How will we keep those systems running?" Iason wanted to know the answers to all his questions immediately, he twitched amusedly as he pictured the times that he had kept Riki in the dark. Jupiter was doing the same thing to him now and finally Iason knew how it felt not to know all the answers.

"**There is nothing to fear my son, all will be ready and explained at the appropriate time. Tell your brothers not to fret dear one, I know you are all anxious, but have faith and trust in ****_me_****." **Jupiter had commanded.

Iason had conceded gracefully, although not altogether entirely. Perhaps he should just return on another day?

**"By the way Iason, to speak of more personal matters," **the super computer spoke calmly. **"What is it that is wrong with your pet?"**

At once this captured Iason's attention and his eyes widened infinitesimally. "_What do you mean_?" Iason had quickly responded, his eyes automatically focusing and narrowing.

The super computer paused lightly before continuing. **"I felt something… odd, previous of two nights ago. Immediately I looked into my program for the error and found there was no error. I isolated the section of my program where it was coming from and found it to be coming from my link with your pet. Thinking it was the link responding normally, I cautiously dropped my guard and hooked up to the link. I instantly realised that, whatever was coming from your pet was not the "pleasure" sensation, although I noted that the capturing program had earlier registered some of this along with this new sensation. This sensation was not altogether unappealing to me as of course, I have never experienced a physical body with a nervous system, and I found it quite refreshing, but afterwards I monitored pet Z-107M's stress levels and found them to be at an unhealthy heights and, for my future plans to work, I need all data that I can gather from your pet."**

Iason began to recall events previous of two nights ago and gasped within himself as he reached the only possible conclusion. "I believe I know what the sensation you experienced is." Iason explained. "Two nights ago, Riki…_ misbehaved_. I found it appropriate to punish him for his misdeeds and he may have suffered a few _injuries_."

The super computer processed Iason's words and quickly came to the same conclusion Iason had. **"What I experienced was pain."** The super computer said plainly.

"It is possible the link is malfunctioning, I did not realise you were experiencing such an unwanted and unlikable sensation. I will ask Raoul if he can correct the malfunction with Riki's link–"

**"No, wait… Leave the link as it is. Do not tamper with it Iason, I wish to experience different sensations like that… I must after all, complete my data before the deadline."**

"Of course, as you wish." Iason had replied, although with a certain hesitation lingering in his tone.

Jupiter had dismissed Iason, and the man had left Jupiter tower and, after an internal debate on deciding whether or not he should go home for the day or continue his unfinished business meeting with Raoul, decided on the former.

Iason walked in the front door of his house to be met with his ever-faithful furniture. "Good evening Master Iason, sir."

"Bring me my wine Cal." Iason sighed, unusually tired. "And where's Riki?"

"I believe master Riki is in the living room, sir."

Iason left the entranceway and made his way into the house's newest acquisition, the Blondie immediately spotting his lover lying on the couch. Iason smiled tenderly to himself as he gazed down upon his pet lovingly. Riki was lying quietly and vulnerably asleep on the sofa, his arms curled in tightly to his chest as he muttered incomprehensibly in his sleep. As Iason gently sat down next to his napping pet, he noticed that someone had placed large band-aids on some of the open sores the Blondie had left on his back and had also changed the bandages on Riki's wrists. Iason suspected that Cal had been the culprit and Riki had accepted the furniture's fuss unwillingly. Iason was sure that, if it had been left to him and Riki, Riki would have perished long ago from Iason's past punishments that, even he admitted, were brutal. The Blondie man inwardly thanked Cal just as the boy appeared in the doorway with Iason's usual glass of wine.

"Here is your wine, sir." Cal spoke softly as he offered his master the recently purchased cabernet sauvignon wine. Iason took the wine but continued to stare down at his innocent pet as Cal bowed and scurried away, unable to read his master's mood and thinking the worst.

Iason took a sip of the wine and allowed it to linger on his tongue before swallowing. "Oh, my dear Riki," Iason whispered softly, so as not to disturb his pet. "If only you knew that you were the reason for this commotion. If only you knew what power you truly held. To be linked to entity that is Amoï… _you are changing things…_" Iason took a bigger gulp of wine and then brushed his gloved hand over Riki's ebony hair letting his palm linger for a moment. "_Even if you don't realise it…"_ Iason finished.

Leaving Riki asleep on the couch, Iason decided he would carry on with some of his less important work and made an impromptu study out of the lounge where he could every now and then glance over at his blissfully unaware pet. Iason brought into the lounge-room a blue-screened tablet and then, gracefully sitting down on the comfortable couch, slowly began running through each proposal, looking them over as he casually sipped his glass of wine. As Iason reached around his second-thousandth proposal, Cal called the pair of for their evening meal. Iason turned off his electronic device and set it down on the glass coffee table before waking his beloved Riki. "Riki my love, it is time to awaken, dinner is served." Iason said tenderly as he gently roused his pet from his slumber.

"Ngh… Iason…?" Riki yawned and blinked blearily before starting to fully awaken.

Iason chuckled softly as his endearing pet sat up. "You've been sound asleep for quite some time now. You looked like you were having a very nice nap."

Riki frowned as he stood upright. "How long have I been asleep?" The pet inquired as he yawned again and ruffled his black hair with his left hand.

"Well, Cal just called us both for dinner my pet." Iason replied casually as he started to lead Riki into the dining room.

"Dinner!?" Exclaimed Riki outrageously. "Aww man, shit, I even missed lunch!"

Iason became concerned as Riki continued to voice his disappointment at having missed a meal. It wasn't like Riki to sleep so long, Iason hadn't even been hard on him two nights ago and surely he'd have recovered from that by now. "Is everything alright my love?" asked Iason as he ran his hand through Riki's midnight hair. "It isn't like you to sleep so much."

"Huh?" Riki replied absent-mindedly. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing much, I've just been a bit tired recently, that's all."

Iason frowned as they entered the dining room and sat at the table. "If you're sure my pet…" Iason replied uneasily. "I'd really rather you go and get checked out by Raoul though…" Iason stated as he sat down at the table and picked up his silver fork, ready to dig into his meal.

"NO!" Riki practically shouted in response, slamming his fork down in alarm. Iason's expression did not change at the loud and shocking outburst, with the exception of his eyes which narrowed in on Riki with a slight irritation. "I refuse to see that _piece of shit!"_ Riki yelled.

"_Watch your mouth, pet."_ Iason barked sharply, practically spitting the word 'pet' at his mongrel. Riki immediately quieted down and again, picked up his fork to begin shoveling his food into his mouth. Riki knew when not to pick a fight with Iason, and it sure as _hell_ wasn't going to be over _Raoul._

Iason calmed himself and continued with less harshness in his tone. "I know you do not like Lord Am, but he can help you if you are having issues with your health Riki."

"I'm not having issues with my health." Riki grumbled sinking down into his seat as he stabbed at his food. Iason rolled his eyes wearily as he chewed his food, passively watching Riki as he continued to poke at his own half-full plate. Iason swallowed and waited a moment, watching Riki carefully.

"You're lying to me Riki." Iason accused as he laid his fork on his plate. Riki looked up half-startled and began to loudly protest Iason's accusation. Iason held up a hand demanding silence, which Riki quickly adhered to, slumping further into his seat as Iason spoke. "You're not even eating your meal properly. When Riki doesn't eat his meal, there is undoubtedly a problem." Iason half explained and half accused.

"I'm eating!" Riki quickly replied before hurriedly shoveling large amounts of his food into his mouth, barely chewing before he swallowed.

"_Riki!"_ Iason said sharply in response to Riki's bad table manners. Riki finished his mouthful and looked up at his master awkwardly. Iason glared down at him with ice blue fury, a tinge of worry hidden in his glowering eyes as well. Riki sighed, laying his fork on his plate in a similar fashion to Iason. 

"It's just sleep Iason." Riki admitted. "I keep having these really vivid dreams that always leave me exhausted and then, all I want to do is sleep some more…"

Iason eyed his dark-haired pet with a trace of concern before picking up his fork and returning his attention to the meal before him. Riki cautiously did the same. "For now," Iason said calmly, "I will let you do as you wish. But, if this gets any worse than it already is, I am taking you to see Lord Am. Even if it means I have to drag you there by your collar."

Riki remained silent as he nodded nervously and swallowed a fork-full of salad. After another five minutes of awkward silence between the pair, Riki announced that he was done and the mongrel began his daily ritual, making his way to his favourite place: the balcony.

Lighting up a cigarette, Riki inhaled the nicotine infused item and allowed his stress to be relieved. The dark-haired man sighed, hunching over his knee and throwing his head upwards to stare at the star-lit sky as he dwelled on Iason's words, spoken and unspoken. Riki _was_ mildly happy that Iason was showing genuine concern for him, but this also made Riki feel constricted. The mongrel missed his freedom more than anything else, and as Riki closed his eyes and allowed the air to breeze through his hair, it gave him a feeling akin to what it felt like to feel the wind whipping against him as rode his hover-bike. Riki puffed out a breath of smoke, opening his eyes to watch it be carried away by the cool night wind. A moment later the door to the balcony unexpectedly slid open, and by the footsteps that padded lightly on the ground, Riki could tell it was Iason.

"Riki, come inside my pet; it's cold out here." Iason said in hushed tones as he stood in the doorway, his blonde hair blowing across his face.

Riki blew out another puff of cigarette smoke. "It makes me feel _alive._" The mongrel man whispered lowly as another gust of wind blew through his hair.

"What was that?" Iason asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing…" Riki replied, stubbing out his cigarette and throwing the item over the side of the railing where it was blown away by the wind and simultaneously pulled down by gravity. Riki turned and walked inside where he was met by Iason's possessive hands which grasped around his shoulders, leading the pair to Iason's master suite.

• .•*´¨`*•• ||~||~|| ••*´¨`*•.

Instantly he was awake. Riki bolted upright in Iason's bed and unleashed a blood-curdling scream at the top of his lungs. Iason woke as soon as he heard the noise, and he too was immediately awake.

"_Riki?!_" Iason shouted over the terrifying noise, sporting a horrified expression.

Riki began clawing himself all over, trying to scratch off something that only existed in the pet's mind. "_No! Stop it! STOP IT–! PLEASE–! IT HURTS, IT HURTS–!" _Riki screamed and yelled at the top of his lungs.

Iason quickly grabbed his pet and pulled him into his tight embrace. Iason stroked the boy's black hair repeatedly and shushed him as Riki sobbed relentlessly in the Blondie's strong, immovable arms. The fear and terror Iason saw in Riki's eyes wasn't one he enjoyed seeing in his pet, although he had seen it before, there was no denying that. Iason cradled his beloved as he gently rocked them back and forth in a calming, soothing notion. Riki buried his face into Iason's chest and allowed the freely flowing tears to continue.

Riki eventually cried himself to sleep and at that point, Iason laid him back onto the bed and pulled up the covers. Iason quickly lay down next to his love and wrapped his pale arms around the man, still fearfully questioning what Riki's sudden nightmare had been about. Riki unconsciously buried his face into Iason's broad chest and Iason responded by tightening his firm embrace around his beloved.

Iason watched over his pet for another hour before finally returning to sleep. The Blondie had already made up his mind. Riki couldn't be left like this. Something was quite wrong with his lover and Iason _needed_ to remedy it, not only for Riki's sake but for Iason's as well. Iason could not work knowing that his beloved could be suffering like he had been just now! Iason closed his eyes and breathed in his beloved pet's scent. Tomorrow Iason would have no qualms about taking him to visit his friend, Lord Raoul Am.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, sorry this took awhile. It's a bit of an odd chapter, and, by itself, it doesn't really make much sense... But hopefully you'll be a bit more understanding by the next chapter (haha...) Although I personally feel my writing has gone atrociously downhill, let me know what you think, okay? Oh, also this chapter has not been edited (by anyone except me), nor has it been beta'd. If anyone knows of a willing beta, please let me know *begs you*! Okay, enough ranting! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Iason had Riki just where he wanted, and Riki could tell by the unforgiving look in his master's eyes which Riki could feel analyzing every millimeter of his body. The boy shut his eyes as hot tears of excruciating pain made flowing, rivulet channels down each of his cheeks, following the well-worn course of previous tears that had been expelled. An unwanted cry of suffering left Riki's dry throat, partially disguised as a half-choked scream that faded into a dull cough. He was sobbing. Crying relentlessly…_

_Crying_

**No more!**

_Crying_

**No m…**

_Crying_

**No…**

_Riki could feel the pet ring biting into him with such intensity, the thought of begging Iason to let him pass out crossed his tormented mind, whilst simultaneously Daryl again parted his butt-cheeks, and without warning something new was roughly pushed into his hole. Chains rattled again and again, ringing tonelessly and endlessly in Riki's ears as Iason leered down at him, a cold, dark expression on his face. When… was this going to end? Riki couldn't see through the blur of his unwanted tears, he couldn't feel aside from the pain that drilled its way into Riki's stomach... Riki felt like nothing more than a dog on a leash as the chain tugged brusquely at the collar on his neck. Was that all he was to this damn bastard Blondie? Suddenly the thing in Daryl's grip was violently pushed in harder by the bastard of furniture, red spots fleeting across the raven-haired pet's vision._

_"No…more… please… Iason… I beg of you…!" Riki panted breathlessly as he uselessly clawed the base of his neck._

_"Daryl," Iason barked sharply. Riki felt Daryl behind him pause for a moment to look up at his Blondie master. "It seems the pet can still speak to me, and I will not have insolence in this house. You will fetch _**it**_."_

_"Yes sir." Daryl replied, standing. The furniture left the room briefly, but Iason compensated for the lack of torture going into Riki's backside by increasing the pain attached to his member._

_Riki's eyes widened as the pet ring was ramped up yet again. The boy's knees gave way and the mongrel collapsed on the floor with a spine-tingling gasp, clutching his exposed groin for the umpteenth time; Iason pitilessly glaring at his pet with his unrelenting, icy blue eyes as Riki fell. Iason's whip rose up into the air and came down upon Riki's back, already utterly raw from the lashes previously received."Get up!" Ordered Iason brusquely as the whip came down on the boy again. Riki trembled and shuddered in pain, desperately trying to inch his way back to his kneeling position._

_"GET UP!" Iason shouted again, bringing the whip down on the struggling ink-haired male. Another tortured cry was released, followed by a whimper and the mongrel again collapsed fully onto the floor as more hot, wet blood trickled down towards his butt and slid down his legs onto the cold floor where it continued forming an even larger pool. There was nothing Riki could do now but wait until he passed out. Iason continued to flog him like a dead horse, each lash creating another scar and more blood, but Riki couldn't move a thing. His body refused to obey him and instead shuddered, twitched and trembled at each strike of Iason's persecution. What _could_ Riki do? He was so powerless against this Blondie man… His owner, his master… Riki was his _property_. Riki knew this. He was little more than a sex object to be used, played with for some time and then cast away like a useless piece of trash. He'd heard the men in the slum speak of their women as _objects_… but now, he truly knew what the word meant… and he despised anyone and everyone who could look at another person that way._

_Riki lay at Iason's feet semi-consciously as he watched Daryl enter the room again, but that was all the pet saw as his wish was gratefully granted and the mongrel finally passed out, thankfully never finding out what "it" was._

Riki woke up screaming at the top of his lungs as he gasped for oxygen filled air in the darkness. Riki could still feel each whip mark that had been lashed into his skin by Iason and he could also sense the deceased furniture's presence, only adding to Riki's suppressed trauma that had just now been brought to the surface.

"_Riki?!_" Riki heard Iason shout as he wildly flung the sheets off and took in the sight of his pet.

Riki scratched at himself, madly trying to claw out the feeling of the whip from his back, although, this would probably just _add_ to the river of blood that was dripping endlessly down his back. _Why had Iason done this?_ Riki was confused and jumbled; he had lost all sense of time. Riki was lost somewhere in his nightmarish past… stuck in a memory that may not have even been _real_.

The Ceres man was suddenly made fully aware of the Blondie next to him as his senses quickly returned, and Riki's mind proceeded to continue where the dream had left off.

"_No! Stop it! STOP IT–! PLEASE–! IT HURTS, IT HURTS–!" _The mongrel begged his master hysterically. He couldn't take one more lash; Riki would _break_. Why couldn't Iason understand! Riki couldn't do it… he just _couldn't survive like this any longer–!_

Suddenly and without any warning, Riki was pulled into his master's tight embrace. Slowly they were rocking…

_Back…_

_Forwards…_

_Back…_

_Forwards…_

"_Shh… Riki… It's alright. It's going to be alright… I promise."_

Another sob escaped his lips into the darkness surrounding them as Riki's pounding heart and uneven breath became his to control again. He felt a broad hand sweep through his hair. Gently calming him as the hand petted his crown over and over again, finally bringing rhythm and calming Riki's shattered nerves. The tanned man shuddered as the sweat he had produced during his violent dream cooled on his back, turning his boiling temperature to ice.

Iason continued to soothe and hush him as Riki's senses continued to return to him, his frayed nerves coming back to him again. Riki, still in Iason's unrelenting embrace, thought back on his nightmare and almost scoffed at himself. How had he become so distressed over something that had _once_ occurred on an almost daily basis? The thought was almost laughable. _It was only a _dream _this time around! It never actually happened you moron!_ Riki scorned himself. Eventually the more intense sobs subsided and he closed his eyes and nuzzled himself into Iason's comfortable nook. Riki didn't allow himself to fall asleep again until Iason lowered him and covered him with the blanket, keeping his beloved in his embrace at all times.

•.•*´¨`*••||~||~||••*´¨`*•.

In the morning Iason was the first to wake, and the Blondie man immediately turned to his right to check on his beloved who lay beside him, still blissfully asleep. Iason fretted silently to himself at the sight of his beloved's frowning face. What had Riki been dreaming about last night? What had caused such a disturbance in him that he would wake up screaming like that? Iason briefly recalled the chilling scream that had awoken him only hours previous and he shivered unwillingly at the appalling memory forever ingrained in his mind.

The Blondie male removed the sheet from him, swung his long legs over the side of the bed and stood, his lengthy hair gracing against his back as he drew himself to his full height. The older male quickly proceeded to dress and soon removed himself from Riki's company to the dining room where his furniture, Cal, was musing about.

"Cal, breakfast." Iason ordered as he strode imperiously into the room, hiding his true feelings well from years of experience.

The furniture jumped and spun around, shock evident in the boy's eyes. "M-Master Iason, good morning! I will get started immediately!" The furniture stuttered frantically, startled by the Blondie's sudden, noiseless appearance. Quickly the furniture hurried out of the room and Iason sat down at the table, his chin resting atop his laced fingers as he organized his issues in order of priority, firstly, his Riki issue. Iason abruptly stood from the table, his chair scraping back harshly, and immediately he ventured into the lounge for his tablet. Directly after the Blondie male had sent message to his friend Raoul, he received back. Iason's azure eyes rapidly scanned the subsequent message with a steely eye and then, he switched off the tablet and made his way back to the dining room to await his meal.

When he arrived back, the Blondie male found that his precious pet had also awoken from slumber and now stood shirtless and attractive in the doorway, his black hair mussed and rubbing his tired, obsidian eyes that were filled with sleep. "Riki, you're awake." Iason stated obviously as he made his way over to his lover.

Riki turned to see Iason approaching and his eyes widened an infinitesimal amount before returning to their previous insouciance. Riki, sure that Iason hadn't noticed his quick bout of fear in the Blondie man's presence, quickly tossed him a devilish grin to cover his alarm but, contrary to what Riki believed, Iason _had_ noticed the panicked fear. It was obvious and apparent; Riki's eyes betraying him as he watched Iason cross the room. Iason reached his lover and traced the shorter man's chin, pulling it upwards so that Iason could look down into Riki's unfathomable eyes and express his deep love through the icy blue of his own. The younger male flinched from Iason's touch as the Blondie released his stare and began to gently embrace him. Iason quietly ignored the odd behaviour, running his hand through the soft sensation that was Riki's silky black hair and crushing the lithe body to his own. Riki trembled involuntarily as Iason showed him his affections by planting a kiss upon his forehead, and Iason's mood quickly turned south, became equally sour and concerned.

"Riki," Iason pulled back from his seemingly _anxious_ beloved to look him in the eye. "I am taking you to see Raoul today and I _don't _want any objections. After what happened last night…" Iason paused, thinking back with a shudder before starting his sentence anew. "I won't leave you alone about the issue. You will be examined and treated accordingly if there are any issues, medical or otherwise."

Riki's breath hitched in his throat as he readied himself to argue with the blonde. However, Iason's dark expression was enough to quickly silence any protests that had formed upon Riki's lips. The mongrel man closed his mouth without a word, staring into the sapphire eyes that radiated love and frowning foully at Iason's decision which Riki knew wouldn't change. There was no point trying to disagree with the blondie now, there would be no reason to try and change Iason's mind; it would only make the man angry.

The Blondie male smiled, knowing he'd won. However, there was still a hint of exasperation in his features as he ran his fingers gently down Riki's jaw line, his thumb brushing over the tanned male's lips. "…Don't want to go…" Riki grumbled childishly as he gave up reluctantly. This was quickly followed by a low chuckle and a soft kiss to his cheek from his elite master.

"Think of it as a doctor's check-up. It will be over before you know it." Iason whispered deeply in Riki's ear, the blondie caressing his beautiful lover's features and starting to feel Riki loosen up his previously rigid muscles which had begun shuddering now in anticipated pleasure.

"That's just it," Riki mumbled. "You didn't see a doctor in Ceres unless you were dying. Even then, you had to have the money to pay for it…"

Iason brushed a kiss across Riki's forehead before stepping back and returning himself to the table. Cal arrived shortly after with breakfast, two plates of bacon and eggs placed on the table – Cal obviously having anticipated Riki's arrival. The pet and master mostly ate in a comfortable silence, Iason clearly pleased to see Riki's appetite return with such vigor. When the meal was done, Cal cleared away the empty plates and Riki asked for Iason's permission to leave the table. Iason gave it and, as soon as he did, the pet returned to the master bedroom, promptly collapsing on the bed and falling into a deep slumber.

"Cal," Iason barked with authority. The furniture was quickly by his master's side, expressionless and obedient. "You will wake Riki in forty minutes from now. Clean him, dress him; he has an appointment with Raoul in an hour."

"Yes sir." Cal replied, Iason hence dismissing him from his sight.

•.•*´¨`*••||~||~||••*´¨`*•.

After ten minutes of being unable to concentrate, Iason gave up on his work and reclined in his chair. Never had he been so unnerved to be unable to concentrate wholly on the work placed before him. It was practically unthinkable for such an Elite like him to be quite so distracted. But, nonetheless, Iason now found himself staring at the ceiling, perturbed by agitation.

_Nothing will get done if I remain here,_ Iason decided. Hence he stood, straight-backed, and went to find the person causing his said anxiousness in order to quell his qualms. The proud, Eos elite left his chambers and began making his way through Eos tower to his friend – Raoul's – lab a few floors below and two segments to his right.

The glass elevator glided noiselessly downwards and as soon as he stepped off its shiny floor, the elevator went on its way, unnoticed by the blondie. Iason had just exited the elevator when a device went off in his right pocket. With a flick of annoyance Iason hastily answered the call, flipping open the device to come face to face with a disturbed Raoul himself.

"Raoul?" Iason inquired with sudden surprise, the irritation being wiped from his face at the sight of his friend. "I did not think you would be done so early."

Raoul's eyes narrowed in irritation, tone laced with disgust. "I believe we would be if your _pet_ would let us get within an inch. Would you come down here...? I'm not sure how much more I can stand of this _mongrel_."

Iason nodded, closing the device and mood worsening. _Why_ did Riki _always_ insist upon making everything difficult? Why couldn't he just do as he was told for a change? If Iason had to strap Riki down to a table to get him checked, so help him, he would do it in a heartbeat.

The blondie strode down the dustless, clean floors, his boots clacking against the metal as he walked purposefully, an aura of anger emanating from his being. Iason round the corner and the sliding doors welcomed him into Raoul's lab. The sight that greeted him made Iason both amused and livid, however, his anger quickly overrode his amusement.

Three of Raoul's lab assistants were reaching for Iason's pet, backed firmly into a corner and doing nothing short of hissing at them. A fourth assistant sat in a chair across the room, blood running from a gash in his cheek while Raoul directed the other three with ardent exasperation. As Raoul turned, he noticed Iason from the corner of his eye and sighed with relief.

"Iason!" He called as he hurried over. "Thank god you're here. Please, _control your pet!_"

Iason nodded, he didn't have to be asked twice. As Iason stepped forward, the three assistants scurried back and Iason quickly and efficiently seized the arm of his pet. Riki looked up in shock at Iason, who had seemingly appeared from thin air, and his fight faltered as eyes of piecing anger stabbed through to his being.

"_Riki_…" Iason growled threateningly and Riki unconsciously cowered as he was unwilling dragged over to the metal table, situated at an almost upright angle in the center of the room. Iason slammed Riki's wrist into a cuff connected to the table and Riki stiffened with dread as the metal enclosed around his wrist. Before Riki could again fight back, the three uninjured assistants quickly did the same with his other non-imprisoned limbs. A pit of despair quickly filled Riki's stomach as he struggled to break free of the metal bindings.

_No… Not like this… _Riki's mind screamed in horror. The bindings that held him fast… _they were just like his nightmare_. Iason had told him Raoul wouldn't chain him down, but he had certainly tried, ignoring Riki's pleas and protests. And now, finally, Riki saw that the true culprit of this entire scheme was actually _Iason_. Riki swallowed desperately as he frantically fought back the images surfacing in his mind.

Riki began swearing and cursing, fighting back his fear by yelling vulgarly, enraged with his treatment and Iason. But, strangely, it didn't take long before Riki's violently verbal abuse turned to begging and pleading. "_Iason…!_" Riki whimpered, trauma boiling to the surface as Iason stepped out of sight and Raoul slipped into view.

"You gave us quite a bit of trouble _pet_." Raoul sneered at him, voice barely above an audible whisper, eyes glaring down at Riki with utter hate and disgust. "But, thankfully, no longer."

Raoul and his assistants, now no longer impeded by Riki's violent attempts at self-defense, began hooking up metal wires to seemingly, every part of Riki's head and torso.

"Iason!" Riki begged loudly and repeatedly as he called upon the only one in the room who could possibly save him from this. "_Please– Iason – stop this, I beg you!"_ Riki felt like nothing more than the broken seventeen year old he had once been all those years ago.

Raoul appeared in his vision, a nasty smirk with hidden intentions smiled down at Riki as he lay helpless before the '_doctor'_. Riki was nothing more than a lab rat and felt that the title of _mad scientist _was a far more appropriate label for Raoul; the man had very _questionable _morals when it came to his work.

A screen appeared to the right in front of him, Raoul and Iason both reading and deciphering the measurements and calculations that speedily appeared on it. Something sharp pierced Riki's skin, completely removing his mind from what Iason and Raoul were doing, and the mongrel yowled in his pain and discomfort. Looking to his left arm, Riki found that there was a sharp needle poking out, something being injecting into him as he watched the liquid being forced into his body. He looked up to find the culprit of his pain: the assistant he'd accidently injured earlier smirking down at him with malicious glee.

"_You fucking–!_" But that was all the assistant heard, because Riki was quickly knocked-out by whatever drug the grinning assistant had given him.


End file.
